Leopoldo Marechal
Buenos Aires, Argentina |Fecha_fallecimiento=26 de junio de 1970 (70 años) |Lugar_fallecimiento= Buenos Aires, Argentina |Ocupación=poeta, cuentista, dramaturgo, novelista y ensayista |Nacionalidad= |Periodo=Siglo XX |Género=cuento, novela, poesía, teatro, ensayo |Movimiento= |Influencias= |Firma= |Website=http://www.marechal.org.ar |Notas= }} Leopoldo Marechal (Buenos Aires, 11 de junio de 1900 - 26 de junio de 1970) fue un poeta, dramaturgo, novelista y ensayista argentino, autor de Adán Buenosayres, una de las más importantes novelas de la literatura argentina. Notas biográficas Durante su niñez, todos los veranos viajaba a Maipú, en donde los amigos del lugar lo apodaron «Buenosaires» debido a ser el único niño que iba a esa zona. Fue bibliotecario, maestro, profesor de enseñanza secundaria y en la década del 20 formó parte de la generación que se nucleó alrededor de la revista Martín Fierro. En la primera etapa de su vida literaria prevaleció la poesía. Publicó Los aguiluchos (1922) y Días como flechas (1926), inclinándose hacia el vanguardismo, pero en sus Odas para el hombre y la mujer (1929), afirma su voz propia y el equilibrio entre la novedad y lo clásico, libro con el que obtuvo el Primer Premio Municipal de Poesía. En 1926 viajó por primera vez a Europa, donde trabó amistad con importantes intelectuales y pintores como Picasso, Héctor Basaldúa y Antonio Berni. En 1929, nuevamente en París, se estableció en Montparnasse y frecuentó a Aquiles Badi, Alfredo Bigatti, Horacio Butler, Juan del Prete, Raquel Forner, Víctor Pissarro y al escultor José Fioravanti, quien luego esculpiría el busto del poeta en bronce. A fines de 1929 vuelve a París, ciudad en la que inicia su novela fundacional Adán Buenosayres, que publicaría recién en 1948 luego de muchos años de elaboración. El poeta se casó con María Zoraida Barreiro el 8 de enero de 1934, con quien tuvo dos hijas, María de los Ángeles y María Magdalena. La primera esposa del poeta falleció el 8 de junio de 1947. Después de esto conoció a Juana Elvia Rosbaco, a quien llamó Elbia, Elbiamor y Elbiamante, y a quien asignó “un espacio interlocutivo y apelativo en muchos de sus textos y dedicatorias”. En 1941 obtuvo la más alta distinción que otorga su país, el Primer Premio Nacional de Poesía, con sus libros de poesía Sonetos a Sophia y El centauro '', ambos de 1940. La publicación de ''Adán Buenosayres en 1948, exceptuando el comentario elogioso de Julio Cortázar y algunas otras voces entusiastas, como las de los poetas Rafael Squirru y Fernando Demaría, a quienes dedicaría respectivamente la Alegropeya y la Poética de su Heptamerón, pasó en principio completamente inadvertida. Las cuestiones políticas no fueron ajenas a los motivos, considerando la abierta simpatía del escritor hacia el peronismo, en cuyo gobierno siguió trabajando en el campo de la educación y de la cultura. En Adán Buenosayres, el periplo simbólico que emprende el poeta Adán, protagonista, tres días antes de su muerte por la geografía urbana y arrabalera de un Buenos Aires metafísico, retratando en el camino a algunos reconocibles personajes de la literatura de entonces y tocando registros que van del humor a la epopeya con un lenguaje eximio y por momentos deslumbrante, calaría hondo en la sensibilidad argentina de las siguientes generaciones de escritores. Marechal, por su parte, declaraba: «Al escribir mi Adán Buenosayres no entendí salirme de la poesía. Desde muy temprano, y basándome en la Poética de Aristóteles, me pareció que todos los géneros literarios eran y deben ser géneros de la poesía, tanto en lo épico, lo dramático y lo lírico. Para mí, la clasificación aristotélica seguía vigente, y si el curso de los siglos había dado fin a ciertas especies literarias, no lo había hecho sin crear sucedáneos de las mismas. Entonces fue cuando me pareció que la novela, género relativamente moderno, no podía ser otra cosa que el sucedáneo legítimo de la antigua epopeya. Con tal intención escribí Adán Buenosayres y lo ajusté a las normas que Aristóteles ha dado al género épico.» Como en Ulises de James Joyce, las claves pueden rastrearse hasta la Odisea de Homero y la doctrina judeocristiana (Marechal era un católico convencido), pero el séptimo libro, último y probablemente el más brillante de la novela, el «Viaje a la Oscura Ciudad de Cacodelphia», es ni más ni menos que una parodia del Infierno de La Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri. Adán Buenosayres es también una novela en clave. Detrás de los personajes principales se puede reconocer a escritores y miembros de la vanguardia porteña que el autor conoció en su juventud. Así, en la figura del astrólogo Schultze se advierten los rasgos de la personalidad del artista Xul Solar y en el filósofo Samuel Tesler, a Jacobo Fijman, poeta judío converso al catolicismo. Borges, quien fue amigo de Marechal en su juventud pero se alejó de él a causa del peronismo, es visible en el poeta cegato y aficionado al criollismo, Luis Pereda. El intelectual nacionalista Raúl Scalabrini Ortiz está retratado en el petiso Bernini y Victoria Ocampo aparece caricaturizada en el Infierno de la Lujuria en la figura de Titania. A diferencia de otros grandes contemporáneos, como Jorge Luis Borges, Manuel Mujica Láinez, Julio Cortázar, Ernesto Sabato la fama de Marechal no ha brillado como debiera en el exterior, con la excepción de Cuba, donde el poeta viajó en 1967 invitado por el gobierno cubano para ser jurado del premio anual de literatura que otorga la Casa de las Américas. En la Argentina misma, su obra fue relegada al olvido durante décadas, debido a ciertas enemistades gestadas por algunos compañeros de su generación, por haberse destacado en cargos oficiales -a los que llegó antes del peronismo- y donde permaneció hasta 1955. Sin embargo su Adán Buenosayres (1948) está considerada por muchos como la novela fundamental de la literatura argentina. En 1951 se estrenó la obra teatral Antígona Vélez (basada en la Antígona de Sófocles). Por esa pieza teatral recibe el Primer Premio Nacional de Teatro. Escribió dos novelas más: El banquete de Severo Arcángelo (1965) y Megafón, o la Guerra (1970). Esta última estaba en la imprenta cuando Marechal falleció en 1970. Las hijas del poeta crearon la Fundación Leopoldo Marechal que tiene como objetivo preservar y difundir la obra de Marechal y de los autores de la generación martinfierrista. El apellido Marechal es acentuado en la e (Maréchal) pero el escritor dejó de usarlo hacia la década del 30. Puede verse claramente este tema en las dedicatorias de sus primeros libros. Su abuelo Maréchal era francés. Obras Poesía *''Los Aguiluchos'' (1922) *''Días como flechas'' (1926) *''Odas para el hombre y la mujer'' (1929) (Primer Premio Municipal de Poesía) *''Laberinto de amor'' (1936) (Tercer Premio Nacional de Poesía) *''Cinco poemas australes'' (1937) (Tercer Premio Nacional de Poesía) *''El centauro'' (1940) (Primer Premio Nacional de Poesía) *''Sonetos a Sophía'' (1940) (Primer Premio Nacional de Poesía) *''Canto de San Martín'' o Cantata Sanmartiniana (estrenada en 1950, en el Cerro de la Gloria, Mendoza, Argentina) *''Heptamerón'' (1966) *''El poema de Robot'' (1966) *''Poema de la Física'' (publicación póstuma). Teatro Obras conocidas: *''Antígona Vélez'' (estrenada en 1951 y de vigencia permanente en las carteleras teatrales argentinas. Primer Premio Nacional de Teatro) *''Las tres caras de Venus'' (estrenada en 1952; la última representación fue en el 2005, en el Teatro Nacional Cervantes) *''La batalla de José Luna'' (estrenada en 1967 bajo la dirección de Jorge Petraglia, reestrenada en Río Cuarto y en la ciudad de Córdoba con dirección y puesta teatral de Malena Marechal, 1983) *''Don Juan'' (publicación póstuma, 1983) *''Alijerandro'' (publicación póstuma, 2012) Antígona Vélez y Don Juan se han convertido, además, en óperas. En ambos casos, el libreto operístico es obra del poeta Javier Collazo. La música es creación del compositor Juan Carlos Zorzi. Ambas piezas se estrenaron, con gran éxito de crítica y público, en el famoso Teatro Colón (años 1991 y 1998 respectivamente) Hay una decena de obras de teatro inéditas recuperadas por sus hijas el 30 de septiembre de 2008. Novelas *''Adán Buenosayres'' (1948) *''El banquete de Severo Arcángelo'' (1965) *''Megafón, o la guerra'' (1970)(El libro estaba en prensa al fallecer su creador). Algunos Ensayos *''Historia de la calle Corrientes'' (1937) *''Descenso y Ascenso del Alma por La Belleza'' (1939) *''Cuaderno de navegación'' (1966) Cuentos *''El rey Vinagre'' (1926) *''El Niño Dios'' (1939) *''Narración con espía obligado'' (1966) *''El hipogrifo'' (1968) *''El beatle final'' (1968) *''Autobiografía de Sátiro'' (publicación póstuma, 1971) Obras traducidas *''Adán Buenosayres'' Grasset, París, Unesco 1995, traducción al francés de Patrice Toulat. *''Adán Buenosayres'' Vallecchi, Florencia 2010, edición a cargo de Claudio Ongaro Haelterman; traducción al italiano de Nicola Jacchia. *''Il banchetto di Severo Arcangelo''. Introduzione e traduzione dallo spagnolo di Lucio D'Arcangelo. Milano: Rusconi, Prima edizione, luglio, 1976. *''Il banchetto di Severo Arcangelo''. Traduzione di Lucio D'Arcangelo. Milano: Zanzibar, Prima edizione, febraio 1995, 318 p. *''Le Banquet de Severo Arcángelo''. Traducido al francés por Anny Amberni. París,Gallimard, 1993, 361 p. Algunos libros sobre Leopoldo Marechal *Squirru, Rafael, Leopoldo Marechal, Buenos Aires, Ediciones Culturales Argentinas, 1961. *Coulson, Graciela, Marechal, la pasión metafísica, Ediciones García Cambeiro, Buenos Aires, 1973, 190 p. *de Navascués, Javier, Adán Buenosayres: una novela total. Estudio narratológico, Pamplona, EUNSA (Universidad de Navarra), 1992, 296 p. *Kröpfl Ulrike, Leopoldo Marechal oder die Rückkehr der Geschichte, Vervuert Verlag. Frankfurt am Main, 1995, 409 p. *Kröpfl, Ulrike, Cahiers d´Histoire des Littératures Romanes Romanistische Zeitschrift für Literaturgeschichte, Universitätsverlag C. Winter Heidelberg, 21. Jahrgang, 1997, Sonderdruck, pp. 393-415. *Cheadle, Norman, The Ironic Apocalypse in the Novels of Leopoldo Marechal, Colección Támesis. Serie A, Monografías 183. Londres: Támesis Books, 2000. *Podeur, Jean-François, Don Juan, de Leopoldo Marechal: du Mythe à l´allégorie du salut, Theatres du Monde, Université d´Avignon, Institut de Recherches Internationales sur les Arts du Spectacle, Faculté des Lettres et des Sciences Humaines, Cahier Nº 3, 1993. *Lojo de Beuter, María Rosa, La mujer simbólica en la narrativa de Leopoldo Marechal, Ensayos de crítica literaria. Año 1983. Buenos Aires: Editorial de Belgrano, 1983. *Sierra, Ernesto. La doble aventura de Adán Buenosayres. Instituto Cubano del Libro, La Habana, Cuba: Editorial Letras Cubanas, 1996, 58 p. * Rosbaco Marechal, Elbia, Mi vida con Leopoldo Marechal, Paidós, Buenos Aires, Argentina: Editorial Paidós, 1973, 208 p. Referencias Enlaces externos *Fundación Leopoldo Marechal Categoría:Novelistas de Argentina Categoría:Ensayistas de Argentina Categoría:Dramaturgos de Argentina Categoría:Poetas de Argentina Categoría:Poetas del siglo XX Categoría:Poetas en español Categoría:Poesía moderna Categoría:Poetas católicos Categoría:Argentinos de ascendencia francesa Categoría:Argentinos de ascendencia vasca Categoría:Escritores de la ciudad de Buenos Aires Categoría:Escritores en español del siglo XX Categoría:Expatriados argentinos en Francia Categoría:Escritores modernos de ficción relacionada con la mitología griega